Love in all places
by CreekisloveTweakislife
Summary: Creek, Tweak X Craig,South park, Please review first story so please help give me an idea and it might end up in a chapter chapters will be updated quite frequently
1. Chapter 1

Tweeks POV

"Hey you wanna go out tonight? us and the guys are all going to Kyle's cos his parents are in California, remember?" "I. I dunno Craig I just you guys know I don't like drinking it makes me nervous ERG TOO MUCH PRESSURE!.!" I said twitching everywhere. He was so cute I couldn't help it. It was only when I was around him I felt normal. I loved him so much from his blue eyes which enticed you in, how he was so cool and his amazing black hair I don't think I'd ever love anybody else. "Well?" I realised I'd been staring him in the face a full two minutes "ERG YES oh god No please don't let me get too drunk though please! i don't want what happened last time to happen again Guh!" Suddenly I remembered the night three months ago when me and Clyde had fallen out of a window after he started kissing me. A window 3 foot high but nevertheless argh there was so much pressure.

/ 6 hours later /

I arrived at the house but it seemed fine everyone was drinking and having fun but everyone was skeptical waiting to see if anyone tried to prank anyone Stan and Kyle were shooting nervous looks at each other everybody was staring at Clyde and cartman but it was a fun night we played drinking games and it was fun then suddenly everybody was poking fun at each other until Clyde said to token"Dude stop doubting yourself your way better!" "FAG!" I shouted. every body stared at me I didn't know what to do when suddenly everyone screamed at me I burst into tears and ran outside hearing a voice I loved too hear backing me up but I went to the old musty treehouse of kyle's AH IT PROBABLY HAS SPIDERS NO SPIDERS suddenly I climbed up the tree and found myself a scene that left me in shock. Stan and Kyle kissing each other. Shirtless. I stared. Suddenly Stan turned.

"OH SHIT!" He screamed and seeing my tear stained face asked if I was ok.

Suddenly I felt my eyes growing heavy and fainted falling out of the tree squeaking out a little "too much press..." before collapsing.

I fell ten foot and smashed my arm on the ground landing on top of it. Suddenly Kyle and Stan tried too wake me up. As soon as I did I saw them both stood there shirtless and passed out again.

I woke up again. Being carried by the two into the living room. "HOLY SHIT!" Clyde shouted "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIS ARM?!" I heard token scream "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?" I heard cartman Shout.

my eyes went weird all I could see were blurred figures in front of me and time passing quickly.

Then I woke up on kyle's couch everybody else unconscious on the floor. Suddenly I built up the courage to speak "g..guys?"

Nobody replied

"Morning Tweek," I heard from behind me. I turned round to see Kyle behind me.

"Hey tweek could I talk to you about last night?"

"Uigh ye s...sure"

I followed him upstairs to find Stan on the bed asleep. We sat at his desk.

"Um tweek"

"Y...ye?"

"Me and Stan really like each other and have been for a while now that's what you saw last night."

"O...oh ok."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Y...yes of course I actually. Oh god oh god." I was twitching intensely. I could see Kyle watching my every move. Stunned.

"Like... Craig."

 _kyles jaw dropped_

I... I*

"But you won't tell anybody right?"

"No..no of course not tweek,"

"T...thank you."

Suddenly I looked at my arm remember the events that happened last night there was a lot of bruising and a few cuts and maybe a bit broken but it seemed ok otherwise. After a while everybody started too wake up nobody quite remembering what happened last night apart from a few people.

I sat on the couch a while watching Craig sleep. He was cute when he slept, he was cute all the time.

I realised Kyle was offering me a coffee I didn't realise how long it had been since my last cup I needed caffeine And quick. I was sipping my coffee pretending to be watching tv when actually I was watching Craig wondering if maybe his dreams would be about me. the lover he would never expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter two i know its only a few days since release but i had too much time and was too bored so here you go. also leave reviews for more

Then Craig awoke to me staring at him I looked away quickly but I knew he had caught me. I just hoped he hadn't put 2 and 2 together and figured me out if so I was screwed. I pretended to watch red rocket his favourite program.

But then i started thinking.

I love Craig but our friendship is amazing we argue rarely and almost always agree he's helped me a lot and got me out of a few sticky situations and I knew I would never find anybody else like him but what would I do Should I ask him out I don't know?.

Stan and Kyle that explains a lot it explains why Stan randomly broke up with Wendy 2 years ago for no apparent reason. She had heard creaking in their bedroom a few days before and thought he was cheating on her until she went up too find Stan and Kyle having a sleepover. Everybody always thought they could be a thing but never really believed it. Like Santa clause when I was 6.

Also me being gay was it just for Craig I mean I've found other guys cute but not as much as Craig. I guess stan's kinda cute but no not as much as Craig.

But then I started to drift off into a deep sleep.

Craig's POV

Then I looked up and there was tweek humping the sofa like god knows what.

"Tweek?" I said then I realised he was having a wet dream and I did not want to disturb him and the best place to be was definitely not here that's for sure.

"OH Craig,"

Wait did he just say?... no it was probably my mind playing tricks on me trying too make me think he likes me back...

Tweeks POV

That was one of the best naps I've ever had along with the dream. Wow my mind can make 5 star dreams. Suddenly I realised me and Kyle were the only people left in the house everybody else had gone home.

"Kyle?"

He turned and realised I was awake.

"Ye whatsupp?" He replied

"How do you feel about Stan?" I asked.

"Mmh. I don't know. He's just always there for me. And I've always thought he was... you know... cute.I love him and he loves me."

"How did y...you know you liked h..him and how did you ask him out?"

"I always knew I liked him but I thought it was just a phase. But then one night. He got drunk. I got drunk. And we... had sex. And it was amazing.. suddenly I realised that neither of us were really that drunk and had only wanted to get in bed with each other and it just. Kicked off."

"W...w...wow," I said

"So I should try and get him drunk and get him too have sex with me Kyle?" I asked

"WHAT!? No just casually see and look for signs too see if he likes you back, I mean you knew Wendy liked you back in high school. After Stan broke up with her."

"Y..yes Kyle I know but Wendy made it obvious and she flirted with me all the time."

"Tweak that's not what I'm on about you know how Craig likes to play spin the bottle and he can make it land on whoever he wants because he's played it so much."

"I'm the only one that's really noticed it and he makes it land on you a lot and I mean a lot. Like 9 times out of 10."

"I k...know Kyle but I don't know."

"Ok how about this if you don't tell him within a week I'll tell him myself. And we aren't agreeing on it."

"I...NO TOO MUCH PRESSURE I...Fine have it your way but if he says no then I'm saying it's a prank."

"Ok then."

"Bye Kyle."

"Bye Tweek."

Craig's POV

I was sat in my room with Clyde, one of my best friends apart from tweek, he didn't know I was gay for tweek I had just said I really liked this person "I don't know though I just don't know wether too ask them or not." I said.

"Dude if you like her then that's enough just go for it. Who is she anyway?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yep you've said that already about 20 times now. Then tell me why you like them."

"They're good looking, amazing personality, understand me amazingly, we get on great."

"Wow I have never seen that much in anybody before well if you like her that much and you felt a spark surely they must have felt one as well,"

"I dunno, though"

"Just go for it man,"

"Ok, I'll ask them in a few days maybe a week,"

"wait what do you look for then?"

"Fuckable or... not fuckable"

"What did I expect."


End file.
